rcs_10h_lord_of_the_fliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 9
Summary This chapter, titled "A View to Death" is major breaking point within the novel, in that the climax of the story is just emerging, and it does so with an awful darkness. The island grows dark as a storm nears, setting an eerie aura over the island, foreshadowing a dark evil to take its toll among the boys. Simon is awaking from a faint he endures, presumably the result of epilepsy, in which he experienced vivid hallucinations of the severed pig's head on a stick, talking to him, warning him of the dangers on the island. Simon continues on to traverse his way back to the boy's camp at the beach, doing so through the treacherous jungle, and soon finds himself at the top of the mountain. Here, he finds the body of the deceased fighter pilot, which sways with the wind due to his attached parachute. Simon sees this and immediately realizes that this was the false character in which the "beast" was thought to be. Knowing this he sets out for camp to relieve the boys with this news. The encampment, which is occupied by a group of boys under Ralph's elected authority, is bathing in the ocean, up to their typical foolishness. Jack and his tribe return shortly from a successful pig hunt, and offer food to the entire island of boys at the beach. They each nourish the long awaited meal, and Jack arises to propose a surprising group division in which Jack rules over a group of hunters and Ralph rules over his own group. This occurs along with frequent reference to the incoming storm, furthering the ominous feeling. Ralph, in defense, re-informs the boys of the necessity to keep a smoke signal alive, in order to secure rescue. Jack grows enraged and storms off signalling the boys to join him and do their dance, an odd and somewhat sadistic ritual they hunters perform whilst killing a pig. Roger starts acting as the pig, playing his part as a frightened swine and soon removes himself and acts as a hunter. Moments after, Simon comes tumbling out of the woods yelling about his discovery of the false beast, yet finds himself in the center of the sinister ritual. Piggy and Ralph, the morally just ones on the island, even join in on the action, onlooking the horror bestowed up Simon. The storm intensifies, as lightning strikes the far side of the island. The circled group chants "Kill the beast, Cut his throat, Spill his blood!" and Simon is torn, struck, bit and pounded until he can't take anymore. Simon is immobile and lifeless before long. The group of boys leaves him on the shore in a pool of his own blood. Slowly and peacefully, Simon's corpse is pulled into the sea with the rising tides, never to be seen or heard of again. Literary-Analysis Chapter 9 is an exceptionally gripping section, in which the unbelievable occurs, and it results in an utterly repulsive ending, which could leave many readers morose. This is truly a definable turning point in the novel, seeing that one of the boys loses his life, by the hand of another, exemplifying a beginning to a dramatic climax, of which was not expected. From the start of the chapter, the storm is discussed extensively, putting detail on the negative and dark aspects of the weather. It is almost obvious that something bad is going to happen, as there is a clear sense of foreshadowing occurring. "Even the air that pushed in from the sea was hot and held no refreshment. Colors drained from water and trees and pink surfaces of rock, and the white and brown clouds brooded(Golding 145)." This is a prime example of the dark portrayal used by Golding within this chapter in order to set the tone for the death of Simon. The storm symbolizes the evil over the island, almost to go as far a satanic figure overlooking the boys. The storm could be a devious power manipulating the boys into doing such horrific things to Simon. Simon's character exemplifies an allegory within the novel. This being that his character can be compared to Christ, specifically his crucifixion. Simon, as was Christ, was publicly humiliated and murdered in front of most everybody he knew, and both murders are far from subtle either. In addition, the way in which Simon's body is pulled out to sea is comparable to a rejuvenation and the injection of new life into his deceased body. This is shown in the excerpt, "The line of his cheek silvered and the turn of his sculptures became sculptured marble (Golding 154)." Simon was brought back to life, being described a form of art, a new beauty has arisen within him, and he has been symbolically reborn. This can also be compared to Christ as he supposedly rose from the dead, bring a new life to himself and the human population. Simon was always depicted as a modest character, which kept to himself for the majority of the time. Surely he would add his opinion and thoughts occasionally but typically kept quiet. Despite this, he was always willing to go off on the newest adventure, and help aid the necessities of the boys. Ralph, as always is concerned with getting off the island and he is characterized as the ego on the island. He intends to get done what must be done, yet he also does things within the limits of his own wishes. Having this personality causes the constant conflict with Jack, as portrayed in this chapter in the excerpt, " 'I'm chief,' said Ralph, "because you chose me. And we were going to keep the fire going. Now you run after food--' " In the dialogue, Ralph is cut off by Jack and they bicker over leadership goals, as a result of their very different personalities. Jack is the id on the island, as he does things in his own desires, and doesn't think of the outcome or the future and how he can better it. Each character is unique in this story and they each have a very distinct opinion, which leads to much controversy. This is displayed quite frequently in this chapter and some characters finally reveal their "true colors" showing what is beneath their once restricted mindset. The restriction being rules and civilization, which has been slowly but surely deteriorating on the island, and the boys are doing what they would have naturally done, without their altered mindset. As a result of this, the events of the novel will grow increasingly savage, as Golding is a strong believer that humans are naturally evil, and they will do evil things without the upbringings of society. Literary Devices '''Imagery''' is a device used heavily in the book Lord of the Flies. Imagery is when the author uses descriptive language and specific words to make the reader feel as if they can see what's going on in the piece of literature at that exact moment. It helps the reader understand the literature better by going more into depth about the scenery and everything going on around the characters and even goes as far as to making the reader feel as if they are the character in the literature. In chapter nine, Golding describes exactly how everything looks and how the climate feels around Simon when he wakes up from his seizure. "By early evening the sun had gone and a brassy glare had taken the place of clear daylight. Even the air that pushed in from the sea was hot and held no refreshment(Golding 145)." This imagery use can allow the reader to feel the way Simon may have after he woke up. '''Foreshadowing '''is a literary device that was used many times during chapter nine. Foreshadowing is when the author gives sly hints as to an even that will happen in the near future. During this chapter there is a big storm right before and during Simon's death. When that storm started it was foreshadowing that something dark was about to happen and since the storm was so big you could inference that it would be something big about to happen. '''Personification '''is another device used in this chapter, even if it was only used a few times. Personification is when you give human characteristics to non-human or non-living things. An example of personification in this chapter is when Golding was describing the scenery, "Colors drained from water and trees and pink surfaces of rock, and '''''the white and brown clouds brooded'''''(Golding 145). Brooding is a human characteristic, meaning to think deeply, and since clouds can't think deeply this is personification. Quotations "The beast was harmless and horrible; and the news must reach the others as soon as possible(Golding 147)." "''Kill the beast! Cut his throat! Spill his blood''(Golding 152)''!''" "Softly, surrounded by a fringe of inquisitive bright creatures, itself a silver shape beneath the steadfast constellations, Simon's dead body moved out toward the open sea(Golding 154)." Works cited: Golding,William.The Lord Of The Flies.New York:Pengiun group,1954.Print. Media